The typical industrial sweeper is a motor driven vehicle that employs a rotating broom to lift debris from a surface such as a floor. The sweeper also typically includes a vacuum system that establishes a directional airstream adjacent to the broom to pull the debris that has been lifted by the broom into a hopper where the heavier debris precipitates out of the airstream. The lighter debris is generally removed from the airstream by a filtering device.
Present sweepers primarily rely upon a cylindrical broom, which rotates about an axis that is parallel to the floor surface, to lift debris for deposit in the hopper. The cylindrical broom is generally located between the front and rear wheels and laterally extends no further than the edge of the sweeper body. Many sweepers also employ a disk side broom that rotates about a vertical axis relative to the floor surface to move the debris adjacent to the wall into the path of the cylindrical broom so that debris can be picked up by the cylindrical broom and deposited in the hopper. In some cases, the disk side broom is mounted on shock absorbers to accommodate bumps or other surface irregularities.
Another floor cleaning apparatus is a scrubber that mechanically scrubs a floor with a cleaning solution and then removes the cleaning solution from the floor. One type of scrubber is a motor driven vehicle that includes a device for spraying the floor surface with a soap or other cleaning solution, a pair of counter-rotating disk brushes for scrubbing the floor with the cleaning solution and producing a stream of wastewater in which the dirt is entrained, and a vacuum squeegee that is located behind the brushes and used to collect the wastewater for recycling.
The typical vacuum squeegee includes a mount with a front edge for receiving a front squeegee rubber that has a lower edge which is disposed slightly above the floor so that water can pass thereunder, a back edge for receiving a rear squeegee that has a lower edge that contacts or seals against the floor, and a vacuum port located between the front and back edges for removing the wastewater trapped between the front and rear squeegee rubbers. Typically, the mount is curved to direct the wastewater towards the vacuum port. Operation of the typical vacuum squeegee commences with wastewater passing under the front squeegee and then being retained between the front and rear squeegees, where it is vacuumed up through the vacuum port.